Rain in Her Windows
by KingxLeon21
Summary: He sees her rain while tryin to feel her pain. In the recesses of his mind, he wants to be her sunshine. Can he make the sun shine again? Will she let him? and Why is Carly so clueless. I don't own iCarly.


Wat up, wat up. KL21 here to give you guys the next fic from Mind of Seddie.

I got this idea when it was raining two or three weeks ago. I was watching some tv show and they did one of those close ups on the eye when they seem to go through their eye. This is what my mind derived from that. This is also inspired by a line from "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5

Please read and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Rain in Her Windows

He sat and looked out of his bedroom window. Uncharacteristically, it hadn't rained in Seattle for about a couple of months. Not a drought by regular standards, but by Seattle's standards it was, practically, the desert. Freddie, however, felt as if he were waterlogged. He was all to accustomed to the rain, regardless of the fact that it had been absent for such a long period of time. Not what it felt like, rather, what it looked like.

She would show up to school but she wouldn't shine like normally does. No nicknames; they all disappeared form her vocabulary. He was now known simply as Freddie… just Freddie. None of the regular behavior during class; she would come in, sit down, shut up, and leave when the bell rang. Not one word uttered as she left… to anyone. She didn't even make any attempts to steal anyone's food; not Carly's, not Freddie's, not even Gibby's. She would either buy her own lunch, or, even more surprising, she wouldn't eat at all.

However… the worst part of everyday was the rain he would see through her windows.

When she would show up to iCarly, she wouldn't shine like she used to. Her energy had fallen… dramatically. Random dancing wasn't random anymore, it was barely even dancing. Her smile wasn't her smile anymore. It was always fake… always forced. It wasn't as if she didn't care, quite the contrary. iCarly wasn't iCarly-ish anymore. Both Freddie and Carly saw it. Carly knew by Sam's actions but Freddie had always known. He knew by her look… by her stare. Being behind the camera gave him a front row seat to her… whatever it was that was wrong. Every time he looked through her windows and saw the torrential downpour whenever she forced a smile… he knew.

They decided to suspend iCarly for the time being, until Sam could be _Sam_ again. Carly didn't know how she would recognize that Sam was better. Freddie, however, did know how he would recognize it. When Carly asked him how he would know he simply said, "The rain will stop falling." Leaving Carly utterly confused because it hadn't rained in about a month and a half.

They both tried to reach her. Carly called and called and it was always the same answer from the blonde, "Thanks, but I'm fine." every time. Freddie also called but his answer was, also, always the same… none.

Freddie was upset but more so at the situation than at her. He knew Sam, and he knew that Sam wasn't likely to accept help from anyone, least of all, not him. No, she wouldn't take any help until her life was flooded. This is why Freddie didn't push that hard. Eventually she would come to him. It's happened before, mind you, it was only once, but it happened and he felt that he came through for her that time. And if, by chance, she happened to come to him once again he would try to make her sun shine again.

As he sits and watches the rain slam into his window and roll down the glass, he hears the relentless pelt of the water and wonders how anyone could possibly find the rain soothing. At that moment he hated the rain. He wanted to help Sam but he had to know what the problem is.

She started acting this way after her seventeenth birthday party. Before the party she was herself; his shirt, rather, what was left of it was a testament to that fact. During the party she was fine. She danced, mingled, opened gifts, they even decided to skip the speeches from her friends, and she _accidentally_ spilled her drink on him… twice. But the next day, when she showed up to school, the change was there. No rain was present but the clouds were looming. _Something must've happened when she left the party._ That narrowed it down a bit, but the remaining choices were far less than desirable.

He resumes staring out of his window, into the rain, trying to rid his mind of all of the evil scenarios involving is his blonde friend, however irrational they may have been. "How can I stop the rain?" He asks to his walls. The sound of his cell phone cuts through the silence of his anxiety.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Came the somber voice over the phone.

"Sam? Are you ok?" the worry in his voice is all too evident.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" She didn't sound annoyed as he thought she would. It sounded more like a genuine question.

He hadn't talked to her directly but he has left a voicemail or two. "Why wouldn't I be?"

A long silence ensues and Freddie's ears are assaulted by the pelting of the rain that has mysteriously turned into a hammering which proceeded to pound on his eardrums. Freddie figures that he must be hearing the sound of her rain as well.

"When I was waling home from my birthday party…" Freddie heard this and his mind spun off into irrationality once again.

He panicked, "What!? What happened!? Did someone attack you!? I swear to God when I find him I'll…"

"Chill out!" Freddie snapped back to his safe world of reason. "If I wanted someone to overreact I would've called Carly." Freddie releases a breath filled with apprehension or fear, he couldn't tell which; they were both the same to him. Sam continued, "I was walking home and it hit me: I'm seventeen… we_'re_ seventeen and seniors in high school. It all seemed to go by so fast… I didn't even know it was moving until it was staring me in the face and trying to pass me by." He hears her let out a shaky breath before she continued, "I don't want it to be over yet."

Freddie leans his head against his window, "I know what you mean. Sometimes I wonder what I will be once it's all over."

"I know, right?"

"But I do know one thing. I know that no mater what happens, what we have will never change." He realizes what he said but decides to let his, somewhat vague, statement stand as is. Mostly, due to the fact that he wasn't entirely sure what he meant.

"How can you be so sure?" came her voice drenched in doubt.

"Just look at this situation. We haven't done iCarly in about a month and a half but neither me nor Carly really care. We just want our friend to be ok."

"Freddie, I'm… scared." He could hear how much it hurt her to say that.

"I am too… I think we're all scared. Carly has thrown herself into her school work and the show, I've sent all of my time that's not devoted to the show to afterschool clubs. I think we're all just looking for a distraction."

"I know that, but fear is new to me." She whined and Freddie smiled overwhelmed by the fact that it seemed that the sun was trying to poke out from behind the dark clouds.

"Luckily I'm an expert. You've seen to that yourself. I'll help you deal."

She chuckled a bit. "Thanks Freddie." Another silence, thankfully this one isn't so loud. He faces his window once more and the hammering has receded back to its original pelting. "So when's our next iCarly rehearsal?" He hears the smile in her voice and it pulls a smile out of him as well.

"I'll check and see altought you'll probably be over anyway."

"Watch it nub." _Finally, some sense of normalcy._

"Sam, if you ever need anything… at anytime… you can call me."

"You got it, Fredistal." And with those words she hung up the phone.

As he texted Carly telling her that Sam's coming over for a rehearsal, he thought about Sam and her problem. It wasn't solved… it couldn't be solved until it happened. This particular rain can't be stopped right now. As he presses send, however, he smiles because he realizes that even if he can't stop the rain, he can shield her from it. As he gets ready to head across the hall he thinks; _If I can't be her sunshine, maybe I can be her umbrella._ He waits for a response from Carly. _Who knows? Maybe, one day I could be the sun._ He lies down on his bed and awaits a response and looks out of his window. He still doesn't know what about the rain is so soothing, however, he is grateful for it all the same. And as Carly read the message from Freddie,

_b ready 4 rehearsal  
The rain has stopped  
Sam's on her way over_

She became excited and a little e confused because it had been raining since she got out of bed.

* * *

Well there you have it. Another look into my mind when it gets off track (which happens a lot more than you think). Good news for you guys, I'm out of school for the summer, which means… well, it means a lot of things. But regarding you guys it means that I am able to write now, which, in turn, means that War Games should be updated within the next week to week and a half. If u haven't read it, I think you would enjoy it, so check it out. So keep ur eyes to the horizon… or wherever you look to for hope.

Well I think that's it. Thank you guys for reading. Review if you like (I hope you do) if you don't thanks for reading my story anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
until my next update or post,  
Deuces  
KL21


End file.
